Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply unit and an organic light emitting display including the same that includes a sensing circuit unit, thereby stopping an operation of the power supply unit to prevent an additional damage when an abnormal current occurs.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, have been developed. Examples of the displays include Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Field Emission Display (FED), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), and the like.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display device, which displays an image using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination between an electron and a hole, has advantages in that it has a rapid response speed and is driven at low power.
Typically, the organic light emitting display (OLED) is classified into a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED), depending on the driving system of the organic light emitting element.
The active matrix OLED (AMOLED) includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels which are coupled to the lines and arranged in form of a matrix.
The organic light emitting display includes the power supply unit which generates powers required for driving the pixels by converting an external power.
The power supply unit supplies the generated powers to the pixels for displaying the image through the power line.
However, the power lines can be short-circuited with each other or with other lines due to the deflection during manufacturing or failure during the use. Therefore, if the power supply unit is continued to be driven despite the short-circuit, additional damage such as fire may occur.